Vivendo eternamente
by Raissa Cullen
Summary: Bella sofre um grave acidente, mais Edward a encontra e pede para Carlisle a transformar em um vampiro, antes que ela morra. Qual será seu futuro e será que tudo isso será destino?
1. Prefácio

_Não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra que me condene, nao quero escutar  
um unico som que me possa incriminar, nao quero saber se é às trevas  
que me entrego, nem sequer me intressa se a luz me quer resgatar. A  
minha escolha está feita, fiz que o coração mandou, não me intressa  
que me ignores nem o que tudo em ti mudou. Não me importo com as  
palavras, amargas e sem sabor, nem com a tentivas frustadas de  
recuperares o meu amor. É a escuridão que me fascina é nela que me  
quero envolver, quero olhar o Sol a pôr -se e a Lua Nova a nascer.  
Quero eclipsar o dia, tranforma-lo numa noite sem fim, quero que o  
dourado dos teus olhos se apodere de mim. Quero poder sentar-me e  
pensar, relembrar o que já vivi, quero poder olhar-te e murmurar "  
estou para sempre aqui. Quero apoderar-me do Sol e da Luz, e torna-lo  
s uma parte de mim, quero ser trevas e salvação, quero ser principio e  
fim. Quero o passado e o futuro, o inferno e o céu, quero o eterno e  
o para sempre, e trazer no pensamento, que o aquilo que mais quero par  
a todo o sempre será meu._

Não havia o que temer estava perto de quem sempre procurei. Não importava onde estava ou que era, porque estava com meu anjo.

* * *

**N/A: O**iiiiie amoures, estou eu aqui novamente com uma fic nova, essa vai ser composta de mais de um capítulo e já está pronto no meu pc. Então quem quiser que eu continue me mande reviews me dizendo, assim que tiver mais de 5 eu posto o próximo capítulo (fazendo carinha da Alice). BEEEEEIJOS :*


	2. Acidente e uma surpresa

Ao sair de casa aquele dia, senti ao entrar no carro um arrepio, como uma impressão de que nada seria como antes.

Eu tinha que ir correndo para a escola, como já era de costume estava atrasada e além do mais a velha caminhonete só ia me atrasar mais ainda e como já era de esperar naquela cidade chamada Forks, estava chovendo, o que me deixava mais nervosa, como não tinha tempo havia esquecido de calibrar os pneus, porque tudo tinha que dar errado? E foi metida em pensamentos que aconteceu, foi tudo muito rápido, quando dei por mim meu carro estava capotado comigo dentro e eu sentindo várias dores pelo corpo.

-Sooo...coroo. - E foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Meus olhos estavam fechando, percebendo que estava morrendo, só consegui pensar nos meus pais, imaginando a dor que iriam sentir quando descobrissem. Foi ai que apareceu, era tão lindo, tão claro, parecendo um anjo, sim meu anjo. Ao vê-lo me entreguei à morte, pois se assim ficaria perto do meu anjo, eu aceitaria.

Não sentia mais dor, apenas um vento forte, como se eu estivesse voando e de repente parou. Comecei a escutar vozes "Tem certeza meu filho?" Quem estava falando? Onde eu estava? "Tenho, se não ela irá morrer e eu sinto que isso não é o certo a fazer".Era meu anjo, queria gritar para ele falar mais, só que senti uma dor enorme no pescoço, como se algo afiado cortasse minha pele. "PARE" consegui falar somente isso e a dor só crescia, mais agora parecia que tinha fogo espalhando pelo meu corpo.

-Apaga o fogo. - gritei.

-Desculpe. - Era meu anjo, agora eu tinha certeza.

A dor tava só aumentando, mass só que ao ouvir aquela voz, era como se fosse um calmante e por fim a dor passou.

Ao abrir meus olhos, eu vi um cara lindo, loiro e muito jovem, parecendo um anjo. Ele me olhava, como se eu fosse atacá-lo.

-Minha jovem, eu sei que você deve estar confusa, mas eu e minha família vamos te explicar tudo. - Sua voz era muito calma e baixa, parecendo que tinha medo de eu fazer algo.

-Explicar o que? O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou? - Pela primeira vez percebi que estava num quarto muito grande, com uma janela bem extensa, parecendo uma porta, que dava para o que parecia uma floresta e ao olhar melhor vi que já estava de noite e tive o impulso de levantar, quando dei conta, estava atrás de uma mulher baixinha e incrivelmente linda, parecendo uma fadinha, que tinha um enorme sorriso, estampado na boca para mim. -Como vim parar tão rápido aqui?

-Fique calma, essa é uma característica da nossa espécie. - O anjo loiro disse com um sorriso, será que todo mundo tinha que ter um sorriso de tirar o fôlego assim?

-Sua espécie? Como assim?

-Sei que pode ser difícil acreditar, mas todos nesse quarto, incluindo você são vampiros.

-Como é que é? Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? - Fiquei olhando para todos os lados, procurando uma câmera e um homem, bem musculoso, atrás da fadinha tentou esconder um riso.

-Você sofreu um acidente e meu filho Edward que estava caçando perto do local, sentiu seu cheiro e como você estava quase morrendo, a trouxe para nossa casa, para eu poder te transformar.

-Eu devo estar sonhando, não existem vampiros e, aliás, quem é Edward?.

O anjo loiro olhou para a porta do quarto e a mesma ao abrir, deu a passagem a pessoa mais linda do mundo, quer dizer do meu mundo, meu anjo.

-Sou eu Isabella. - disse ele com um sorriso torto, que me deixou sem minha linha de pensamentos, mas logo me lembrei, ele disse Isabella?

-Como...você...sabe...meu...nome? - Falei como se estivesse engasgada.

Ele se aproximou de mim e mostrou minha identidade. "Eu achei ela com você" ao falar ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos e eu não consegui desviar, aqueles olhos negros, com um enorme brilho, me fizeram mergulhar neles cada vez mais, apenas quando o anjo loiro falou, que sai do meu transe.

-Meu nome é Carlisle e infelizmente tenho que lhe dizer que vampiros existem e isso não é nenhum sonho, com o tempo você irá entender melhor tudo e gostaríamos que você se juntasse a nossa família, seria de muito agrado a nós, mais antes de se decidir, quero te apresentar a minha família.

-Olá querida, meu nome é Esme e sou mulher de Carlisle. - Disse ela me dando um abraço e sorrindo.

-O meu é Emmett e estava louco para arrumar uma nova irmã, vamos nos divertir bastante. - Disse o homem mais musculoso do quarto com um enorme sorriso.

-Eu sou Alice, sei que vamos ser ótimas amigas, eu vi que vamos fazer muitas compras juntas. - Essa era o nome da baixinha, mais ela disse que viu? Como assim?

-Desculpe, é que Alice prever o futuro, esse é um dom que ela conseguiu ao virar vampira. - Carlisle disse olhando para a fadinha como se a apreendesse e ela fez um biquinho.

-Continuando, eu sou Rosalie, namorada do Emmett e seja bem-vinda. - Quando olhei para ela, me senti péssima, nunca havia visto uma mulher tão linda assim.

-Bem-vinda, sou Jasper namorado da Alice. - Como podia? Todos eram perfeitamente lindos.

-Isabella... - Carlisle ia dizer algo, mais eu o interrompi.

-Me chamem de Bella.

-A sim, então como ia dizendo, você precisa se alimentar e gostaria que Edward fosse com você, para te ensinar.

- Claro que sim, pai. -Meu anjo disse, com os olhos em mim.

-Então boa sorte - o anjo loiro por fim falou, saindo do quarto com os outros, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos.

* * *

**N/A: ****E**u resolvi postar o primeiro capítulo, mesmo não conseguindo as _reviews_ que eu pedi, mas não tem blema e tomara que gostem dele. Estou em provas então não sei quando terá o próximo capítulo s; Farei o possível para postar logo. Preciso de _reviews _amoures_._

_Obrigada a_: **San_Pattinson - **_Fico mega feliz que tenha gostado e ta postado (:_

**Persephone Pendragon - **O_ poema eu tirei da net e sou apaixonado nele, óia o primeiro capítulo o/_

**Lily A. Cullen -** _Mandei um mensagem respondendo todas suas dúvidas . Se eu fosse fosse a Bella e encontrasse um deus grego como o Ed, tava nem ai se era vampira. Depois que lê o primeiro capítulo me diz o que achou, ok? _

_BEEEEIJOS :**_


	3. A caçada e o final feliz

_-Então boa sorte - o anjo loiro por fim falou, saindo do quarto com os outros, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos._

-Bella, quero que preste bastante atenção no que eu vou fazer, está bem? -Meu anjo disse quando eu olhei para ele.

-Sim. - Mais o que será que ele ia fazer exatamente?

De repente ele pegou na minha mão e eu senti uma descarga elétrica passando pelo meu corpo e sei que não foi só eu que havia sentido.

-Venha. - Ele me puxou para perto da janela, soltou minha mão e pulou para fora.

-Edward. - Gritei, como ele podia ter feito isso? Com certeza ia se machucar, quando olhei para baixo, o procurando, ele estava me olhando, com aquele sorriso torto.

-Não é só você que é vampira Bella, pule. - Ele queria que eu morresse? Não podia ser, será que eu não estava sonhando?

-Se eu morrer, juro que volto e puxo seu pé enquanto estiver dormindo.

-Eu ia adorar, se eu pudesse dormir. - Falou morrendo de rir.

-Você não pode dormir?

-Não e nem você. Bella, primeiro pule que depois te explico tudo que você quiser. -Disse ele estendendo a mão e eu pulei. Que sensação era aquela? Era como se tudo parasse ao meu redor, vi pássaros voando em câmera lenta e então tive a certeza de que tudo era real, eu era mesmo uma vampira. Quando cheguei no chão, bem perto de Edward, estiquei minha mão e a coloquei na dele. -Foi difícil senhorita não acredito em vampiros?

-Na verdade foi maravilhoso. - Disse rindo de sua piada. -Percebo que vou adorar essa vida.

-Fico muito feliz com isso. Depois que você se alimentar, quero te mostrar um lugar.

-Claro. - Onde você quiser, completei em pensamentos.

-É só você seguir seus extintos, feche seus olhos e sinta tudo a sua volta, depois faça o que tiver vontade de fazer.

-Parece fácil. - Falando assim, o que ele esperava que eu fizesse?

-E é, tudo depende de você. - O medo que eu estava sentindo, assim que escutei aquelas palavras, sumiram. -Vamos, feche os olhos. - E foi o que eu fiz, aquilo era surpreendente, podia escutar tudo a minha volta, desde os passos das formigas na terra, até o sussurro do vento ao bater nas árvores, foi ai que senti aquele cheiro e na mesma hora, minha garganta ferveu e soltei um rugido, não conseguia pensar, só queria saciar minha sede, precisava de sangue.

Corri como nunca havia feito antes, atrás do dono daquele cheiro e o encontrei, era um urso pardo. Não podia ficar parada, por isso saltei em cima da minha presa e o mordi bem em seu pescoço e como era ótima essa sensação.

Ao saciar minha sede, chutei o urso já morto para longe do meu corpo. Senti-me imunda e descabelada, tentei melhorar minha fisionomia e o vi, Edward estava parado encostado numa árvore, com um sorriso torto que eu já amava.

-Você está linda, está se sentindo melhor?

-Obrigada e sim, só estou apenas confusa.

-Sobre? - Ele parecia bem interessado no que eu tinha para dizer.

-Queria saber o motivo de você ter me salvado. - Não havia entendido, desde o começo.

-A... isso? Quer dizer, eu sei que te devo uma explicação, mais vamos para outro lugar, assim te explicarei isso e tudo que quiser saber. - Disse ele pegando minha mão e me convidando a correr.

Eu corri ao seu lado, sendo muito melhor. Não demorou muito e logo vi onde estávamos, era uma clareira, a mais linda que havia visto, era perfeita, assim como Edward.

-Bella, eu não deixei que morresse àquela hora porque... - Assim que paramos no centro da clareira, ele falou olhando em meus olhos.

-Diga Edward. - Precisava muito saber.

-Porque quando te vi lá, toda machucada, senti como se estivesse morrendo com você. Meu coração que já não bate a anos doía. Não era certo te deixar lá. - Parecia que ele estava chorando.

-Mais porque não era certo? Todos os dias, pessoas morrem por acidente, então porque eu não podia ser mais uma delas?

-Bella, você não entende? Naquele exato momento que te vi pela primeira vez, senti como se não pudesse continuar existindo longe de você, era como se você tivesse roubado um pedaço de mim e que eu só poderia continuar minha vida, ao seu lado e tudo isso porque eu percebi que estou completamente apaixonado por você, nada me importa sem você.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava escutando, eu estava certa, ele me amava, meu anjo havia dito que me amava. Eu estava tão perdida em pensamentos, que precisou do Edward me sacudir para voltar a maravilhosa realidade.

-Você está bem? Diga alguma coisa, por favor.

-Errrr eu estou bem, apenas não posso acreditar no que acabei de ouvir.

-É verdade, você tem essa mania de não acreditar em nada. - Disse ele rindo e se aproximando de mim, levantando sua mão e acariciando meu rosto. -Isso é tudo muito novo para mim, então gostaria de experimentar uma coisa.

-Que co... - Não tive tempo de terminar minha frase, pois sua boca já estava na minha e não havia sensação melhor do que seus lábios doces e gentis movendo com os meus, nem ao menos o sangue do urso passando pela minha garganta. Para minha tristeza, ele se separou de mim cedo demais.

-Acredita agora meu amor? Sei que você pode não sentir o mesmo por mim, mais... - Não podia deixar ele continuar.

-Pare, você nem ao menos me deixou falar. - Falei parecendo magoada.

-Desculpe. - Ele não podia deixar de rir.

-Quando você me tirou do carro e vi seu rosto pela primeira vez, percebi que estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por você. - E mais uma vez ele não deixou eu concluir o que tinha para lhe falar, ele já havia me puxado para mais perto de seu corpo e me beijado. Ao me separar dele novamente cedo demais, nos olhamos profundamente e foi ele que quebrou o silêncio.

-A glória do primeiro amor... Não é incrível a diferença entre ler sobre uma coisa, ver fotos, e experimentá-la?

-Muito diferente e você não sabe o quanto te procurei.

E por fim nos beijamos novamente, jurando nos amar eternamente.

**PARA SEMPRE, PARA SEMPRE E PARA SEMPRE.**

** _The End!_**

* * *

**N/A:** Hello amoures, mais uma fic terminada e fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que me mandaram, MUUUUUITO OBRIGADA msm (L. Essa fic eu fiz depois que tive um sonho mais ou menos desse jeito. Eu vi a Bella sofrendo acidente e o Edward salvando ela, daí inventei mais umas coisinhas, gostaram? Espero que sim e me esperem, estou criando uma nova fic ;)

Agradecimentos:** Líla* - **_Jura que amou? Aiiiin que felicidade, pulando de alegria aqui o/_

**Lily A. Cullen -** _Nem eu AUSHAUHHSUA' como se pode parar de olhar para um deus grego como Edward Cullen ;p_

**San_Pattinson - **_Que alegria você aqui de novo, muuuito obrigada por acompanhar minha fic, tomara que goste do final ;)_

**Rachel Basto**_ - Postado e enjoy :*_

**Elise Garcia**_ - Espero que tenha gostado __

**Camila Lino**_ - Está postadinho flor (:_

BEEEEEEIJÕES :*


	4. FANFIC LEIAM! VOLTEI

Olá amores *-* COMO ESTÃO?  
Nossa quanto tempo não passo aqui. :'(

Bem, primeiro quero agradecer as pessoas que continuam passando aqui... lendo, mandando reviews, favoritando e outras coisas lindas. Eu vejo tudo no meu e-mail e sempre me causa suspiros e ataques de felicidade. Muito obrigada pelo carinho até hoje.

É por todo esse carinho que vim avisar que estou de volta. SIM VOLTEI A ESCREVER FANFIC UHUUUUUUUUU *dança* ÇAAKÇKFÇLAKFLAKFLA. Eu já vinha pensando em voltar, mas uma amiga minha deu uma idéia de fanfic e decidimos escrever juntas uma.

QUERO CONVIDAR TODOS PARA LER "**NOAD**". A fanfic se chama " **The Night of a Destiny**, que nossa beta apelidou de NOAD e para ficar mais fácil chamamos ela assim. *-*

**Sinopse:**

_Bella, uma garota estudiosa, amorosa e divertida decide que está na hora de dar o segundo passo em sua relação com seu namorado Mike, mas parece que o destino tem outras idéias para a garota. Em uma noite do cinema, ela conhece Edward, um homem bastante... viril. Para ele mulheres só servem para uma boa diversão. Ele tem um motivo para ser assim. Será que Bella, uma garota o oposto que Edward está acostumado, pode fazer o antigo Edward voltar?_

_Às vezes, quando você acha que tem tudo certo, que todos seus planos estão prestes a serem realizados, tudo muda. Em uma noite, um encontro inesperado pode trazer mudanças para o resto da vida. Algumas bebidas, desejos aflorados e duas pessoas. A noite de um destino._

_"Meu sorriso cresceu. Agora sim eu sabia que a minha noite seria interessante com essa menina linda. Pela primeira vez na vida podia sentir que esse encontro não fora arranjado contra minha vontade, era com alguém que eu queria estar."_

**Gente, não é porque a fanfic é minha que vou dizer isso, mas ela está MUITO BOA. Com muitas piadas, cenas picantes e romance. E façam isso por mim, sim? Passem lá e deixem uma review falando se está ruim ou bom. Falem que são leitoras daqui que eu vou lembrar. *-***

Estou postando ela no nyah:

htt*ps:*/*/w*ww*.fanfiction.*com.*br/historia/185362/The_Night_Of_A_Destiny **(só tirar o *)**

**Classificação:** +18  
**BEWARD**  
**Gêneros: **Comédia, Drama, Romance, Amizade, Hentai, Universo Alternativo  
**Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ESPERO VOCÊS LÁ s2**

**AMO VCS.**

**Rah.**

**p.s: Vocês podem me encontrar no twitter WeAreRobsten**

**Logo o meu site Robsten vai ao ar e lá terá muitas fanfic boa para vocês! h*ttp*:/*/*oh-robsten*.*com  
**


End file.
